Arryk Orkwood
Arryk Orkwood is a Ironborn reaver and the current Lord of Orkmont. A practical man who favors actions over words, Arryk is a talented fighter and adept at defending himself. Fully devoted to the Ironborn way of life, he desires little else but to earn glory and sunder his foes. Appearance Arryk is a tall and stout man standing close to 6’1 with massive shoulders and a broad, powerful chest. Years of working and performing laborious tasks has left his body ripe with muscle and strong. His hands are calloused and his skin bears numerous scars from training and other mishaps around the Islands. His hair is a light golden color that falls down to his shoulders wildly and he keeps himself clean-shaven. He often sports some of his hair braided together and his eyebrows look narrowed in anger or suspicion most of the time above his two dark green eyes. His face and left eye is marred by an old wound that he suffered as a child, but has healed relatively well. History Arryk was born as the third son of Lord Aggar Orkwood, a boisterous and rude man.Aggar often abused Arryk and the middle brother, Bennarion. Early in their youths, the eldest Orkwood son died to a sickness, leaving Aggar in a fury that never seemed to pass. For the next number of years he treated both of his sons even worse, forcing them to do menial and degrading tasks. Life at Orkwood was terrible for Aggar, but he showed amazing potential in the yards with a weapon in his hands. As soon as he was able to join a ship’s crew, he did so wanting to get as far away from home as possible. Life became much better and Arryk proved himself a worthy addition to the crew of Misty Serpent ''never afraid to take on a hard task and always working. The veteran crewmembers took a liking to the boy and began to teach him everything they knew about being Ironborn and Arryk loved it. As soon as he was able to, he raided with his crew, taking the life of a slaver with his axe. It was then he knew that the life of a raider was one for him. For years, he served dutifully, hauling in praise and physical goods. When the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out, he served with forces that “liberated” Fairmarket. When he became twenty, he captained his own ship, ''Mercy for she would show him mercy and he would show his enemies none. While not a strong leader with his words, Arryk was a man of action and along the way, a few men dared to question his right to lead. Those who did met the Drowned God sooner than intended. Raiding and pillaging became the daily norm for Arryk but he received word at port one day that his father had died, leaving him as their heir to Orkwood. His older brother, Bennarion was not fit to lead so Arryk returned home to Orkwood to find the castle and its lands, a mess. Working with Bennarion and his people, Arryk began to use his raiding and saved goods to help re-establish House Orkwoods power and prestige. To celebrate, Arryk took Bennarion on a reaving with him across the sea but when Mercy returned home, there was a new Lord of Orkwood. Arryk now sits impatiently for a chance to show his prowess and bigger challenges. Timeline 377 AC – Arryk is born as the last Orkwood child. 387 AC – Arryk joins the crew of the Misty Serpent, desperate to get away from home. 390 AC – Arryk participates in ‘liberating’ Fairmarket. 397 AC- Gets word his father passed, takes his brother out reaving. 397 AC- Becomes Lord of Orkwood 398 AC- Sails home for the Kraken’s Quell after raiding. Category:Ironborn Category:Orkwood